Portable hose reel dispensers for handling and storage of flexible water hoses, such as garden and air hoses, have gained wide public acceptance. While the construction of hose reels is quite varied, such reels are primarily constructed of molded plastic components having a centrally disposed rotatable spool for reeling of the flexible hose, and a frame for supporting of the spool. Recently there has been recognized a need for aesthetically pleasing hose reel storage devices. The hose and reel being mounted in an aesthetically pleasing enclosure.